Learning to Dance, Learning to Love
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: If Cat's dancing doesn't improve, she'll have to attend a foreign dance school. So Beck jumps in to keep that from happening - but could something else spring from harmless lessons? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I got loads of good feedback after my first Cat/Beck. Actually, I think it was the first Cat/Beck _ever. _After I published my oneshot, a bunch of Beck/Cat fans popped up, somethign I'm happy about :) A lot of people who liked my oneshot reviwed saying they wished for another chapter. But that one was finished, so, since I like the couple and it appears a lot of other people do, I'm writing this story. It was originally a Seddie, but I believe the show, characters, and setting fit better with the plot.**

**Beck's POV**

I strolled up, my hands in my pockets, to my locker. It was just another dull Monday—of course, Hollywood Arts could hardly be called "dull". But Mondays always are. So, though I was at the coolest school in California, I was bored and tired. That is, until I heard some commotion from nearby.

I quickly put away my stuff and looked around for the source of the noise. It sounded like tapping and bumping, like an angry toddler stomping the ground. I wondered if Sikowitz was having another tantrum; sometimes he does random things...okay _most_ of the time he does random things. But he's still cool and a great performer, because all performers are psycho. Just look at Lady Gaga!

Anyway, I walked to the source of the stomping, trying to get wherever it was soon. As I rounded a corner I noticed Tori, André, and Robbie with his puppet at Tori's locker, staring at something a few feet away. I walked up to the group and looked where they were looking: there was Cat, moving in awkward and outrageous movements, flailing her arms and bouncing on her feet. At first I thought she must have gotten ice down her shirt or something but I realized she was only dancing—if you could call the weird moves she was doing dancing. It looked more like she was hopping on hot coals.

"Why's Cat dancing like that?" I asked them. Tori turned to me, and I saw her face was not amused like mine probably was, but deeply depressed.

"She's practicing for the big showcase." she answered quietly. _Cat has a part in the big showcase?_ I thought, _Why would that be depressing?_ I knew Tori wasn't the jealous type and she hadn't even tried out for the showcase—I don't think she had any interest in showcases. She only participated in one, the one that got her into the school.

Cat barely ever got parts in plays or solos in performances; she was too clumsy and sensitive and…well, crazy, to be frank. And her hair was a turnoff too; people wanted brunette, blonde, and even black-haired girls for the main roles. Not dyed-redheads, unfortunately.

"Why the long face then?" I asked. Tori sighed sadly and shook her head. I looked over at the guys, hoping they'd give me an answer. André sighed like Tori, and Robbie looked down at his sneakers.

"As you can see," André said, "Cat isn't the best dancer." I nodded in agreement. "Well," he continued, "her mom wants her to get better for the showcase. If she doesn't do well, her mom will ship her off to some bigwig dance school in London." I could feel my jaw drop. Cat was historic to Hollywood Arts—she couldn't just leave. She formed the school like everyone else, and her mom would just take her out? Because of one showcase? That was jank.

"But Cat's an amazing singer!" I said, "And actress! Why would her mom take her out over just dancing?" Robbie's head snapped up suddenly and his face was angry with the sad.

"Her mom used to be a backup dancer for famous performers," he explained, "She wants Cat to be good too, to follow in her footsteps. But well…" He inclined his head toward Cat, who looked even more absurd than a moment ago.

I instantly felt mad at Mrs. Valentine. So what if she was a dancer who danced with the greats? Cat could be one of the greats, singing her own songs if her mom wasn't so uptight about dancing. That's the reason I moved into an RV in my parents' driveway: they wanted me to be like them, not myself. And because they had stupid rules like no drinking straight from the milk carton.

The bell rang oddly (as always) and we were swept by a sea of students to our class. Cat was oblivious to the crowd and kept dancing, so Tori had to pull her to the classroom.

We all took our regular seats, me and Jade a bit far away from the rest of them (Jade's idea, trust me). Sikowitz entered the classroom, a perky smile shining on his hobo-like face. He clapped his hands for order, and everyone quieted, intent on the man.

"As you all know a big showcase is coming up again!" he announced, and cheers followed. He raised a single hand up to shush the class and they again quieted. "Now then," he continued, "I'm afraid that some of you may not possess the…talent for such an important performance." All eyes looked at Cat, who was unmindfully playing with a loose strand on her sweater. Jade's gaze held bore and jealousy for Cat; she didn't think she was good enough to get a part, especially over herself.

"I wanted everyone to get a chance to show off themselves," Sikowitz said, "but now it has become much more important, meaning we need more professional talent." Tori raised her hand politely and Sikowitz picked her.

"Sir, why is it so important now?" she asked. Sikowitz grinned bigly at her, like he had a surprise.

"I'm glad you asked, Tori." he said, "I'm sure you are all familiar with Casey Boy?" At this every girl (but Jade and Cat) squealed euphorically. Jade's eyebrows did rise in interest but she was more composed; Cat still had eyes only for her sweater's loose strand. Casey Boy was a famous pop singer who had graduated from Hollywood Arts a few years ago, after becoming an international singing sensation. Every girl on the planet thought he was hot, even Jade, though she was calmer about it. Guys sometimes rivaled him because of how many girls adored him. But some more poised students at Hollywood Arts respected and admired him more than threw themselves at him. They were honored to know or go to the same school as such a great success as him. I wondered why Sikowitz brought him up.

"Well, Mr. Boy will be present at the showcase and will even sing a few songs as well." Sikowitz said. Every last female in that room just went bonkers. Screams and cheers and "Oh my gosh's" filled the room. Some guys were excited too, for different reasons—they'd meet a cool singer and maybe get tips on how to get girls. The only person who took absolutely no interest in the fact _the_ Casey Boy would be coming to our school was Cat. Not even an anxious expression—she simply sat in her chair, watching her tapping feet like they were so cool.

"Now, anyway," Sikowitz said after most girls had stopped shrieking, "I'm sorry but I'll have to take some of you out of the showcase. Cat, I apologize." Gasps came from the gang and Cat finally looked up; her face was shocked and terrified.

"What?" she said.

"I said you can't participate in the showcase—" Sikowitz said. He might've said more but Cat jumped up with tears in her eyes. Her lip quivered and I knew she was about to let loose her high sensitivity.

"But I _have_ to be in it!" she cried, "I'm good enough! And I have, have,_ have_ to! Please!" Sikowitz sighed, no doubt expecting a response like this, and put his arms out like surrendering.

"I'm sorry, Cat," he said, "You just don't possess the talent—" Cat started to cry and ran out of the classroom, her sobs vibrating in the walls. We heard her as she ran down the hallway, and Sikowitz shook his head sadly.

"Sir," Tori said, standing, "you can't kick Cat out of the showcase! Her mom—" She stopped after that word and looked to her feet. André stood also and put a comforting arm round her shoulders.

"It's real important to Cat." he said, "She needs to be in the show. It's very special for her."

"Yeah." Robbie chimed in, "If she doesn't participate…well, it won't be good for her."

"I'm sorry, kiddos," Sikowitz said, "Unless you promise me Cat can get better, I can do nothing." The three sighed and sat back in their seats, looking even more depressed than earlier. I watched as Sikowitz got ready for the class. I grew disheartened too remembering Cat's cries and her mom. She deserved at least a chance in the show. At least a chance to prove to her mom she was good. But she wasn't, really. She needed help if she was going to stay in the States, and more importantly Hollywood Arts.

Before I knew it I had stood and walked up to Sikowitz, ready to take a risk.

"Sir, I'm willing to teach her." I said. He looked at me, slightly confused.

"Teach who what?" he asked.

"Teach Cat to dance." I explained (Sikowitz was very forgetful at times), "So she can be in the showcase." I was actually a good dancer. I had once attended a dance school from when I was eight to when I was ten; I learned a lot about dancing there and several dance moves too: waltzing, salsa, moonwalk, disco, even ballet (I wasn't keen on that one). Surely I could teach Cat all she needed to know.

"Are you sure you can accomplish that, Beck?" Sikowitz asked. I nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, sir," I said, "I can whip Cat into dancing shape in no time."

"Very well!" Sikowitz said, "Beck Oliver, you are in charge of making Cat Valentine an excellent dancer. Don't screw it up."

"No, sir." I walked back to my seat proudly. Jade glared at me in shock and anger; me tutoring another girl in dancing surely didn't make her the peppiest. I didn't say a word and she didn't either. I knew I'd get chewed out later, but Jade was always nicer to me than anyone else. She wouldn't kill me or socially destroy me—the worse she could do would be wasting time by yelling. In the end I knew we'd stay the same, in love and non-bickering.

Or so I thought.

**There's no such guy as Casey Boy. He's just someone I made up when I was younger, and was too lazy to create a new person and too fearful of putting a real singer there. You know, copyright or something like that. Anyway, what'd you think of the first chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Thought it should be a Seddie?**

**Well, I'll never know unless...*****Click Button Below***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! I've been having trouble with ideas but I'm good now! I made Cat a fan of 80's music because I adore anything from the good ol' 80's! I have a very nostalgic soul though I'm young. Most of my friends have "Bieber Fever" and all that chiz, but I saw "Bring me some Madonna! And U2! And Heart!" I really don't have many to talk to at lunch...**

**Beck's POV**

At lunch Jade and I went to a table by the rest of the gang. Thankfully Cat had popped up—no longer crying—so I didn't have to go on a wild goose chase to find her, something I was happy about. She wasn't her bubbly self, though—she was still in a blue funk as she carelessly picked at her sandwich.

"S'up?" I greeted, sitting beside Cat. Jade shot her a glare at my choosing to be next to her but just sat on my left, wrapping her arm with mine.

"Hi." Cat moaned, staring at her food like it was a funeral on a plate. Tori's face fell at Cat's gloomy attitude, and André patted her back reassuringly. She appeared comforted by his hand rubbing her back but all the same was sad.

"Still upset about Sikowitz, eh?" I said.

"What the heck, Beck? !" she shouted, her sad face contorting to an angry one, "You don't have to rub it in my face!"

"No, Cat, you don't under—" I began but she cut me off quickly.

"Why can't you be nice to me? !" she yelled, collecting her sandwich and stomping off. I knew Cat well enough that she'd have some sort of outburst but I was hoping I could squeeze the news in before then. Alas, I couldn't. So I guess I did sort of have to go on a wild goose chase.

Standing from the table, I ran towards Cat, who was heading to the trash cans. She was about to throw her sandwich heatedly in with the rest of the trash but I grabbed the tray before she could. She stared up at me, sorrow and fury still in her expression.

"Cat, after Sikowitz kicked you out, I offered to teach you dance." I explained hastily before she could interject. She processed my words, and a grin lit up her face.

"Oh, thank you so, so, so, so much!" she cried, hugging me with one arm, her other holding her tray still. I returned the one-sided hug by putting one arm of mine around her too. After she stopped hugging me she still had that smile—the one where she looks as though she'll be happy forever. That was the only thing Jade didn't possess: utter happiness and innocence. She was a bit dark and rarely smiled—she _did_ smirk evilly—and her happiness fed off others' misery (mainly Tori's). Cat, however, was the complete opposite of that: she loved cheery people and kept pure optimism, like a little girl. A nice change at times.

"So, when do you want to meet up?" I asked as we ambled back to the table. She shrugged.

"Whenever you want," she said, "I'm free all week."

"Okay then," I responded, licking my lips as I thought, "Well, I'm pretty free too…how about tomorrow night we dance, but tonight you help pick out music?"

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically, "You drive?" I nodded, grinning absently at her. She nodded too, and our plan was set.

We arrived at the table soon after deciding that, and Jade decided we were going to sit at a different table, all the while glaring in the direction of the girl.

'~**~'

That evening, I revved up my yellow convertible. The CD store was only a few blocks away from my house. I told Cat to meet me there, since I didn't know exactly where she lived so that'd save us time. She had agreed, and I was on my way.

Pulling up to Hummel's CD Shoppe (that was the store's name if you haven't figured that out yet), I saw a bobbing head of red hair that I knew to be Cat's. Smiling to myself, I parked my car and hustled inside.

_Holiday _by Madonna was playing overhead, the loud 80's tune infesting my ears. _They really need to put on a different CD, _I thought. Not that I don't love me some 80's music, but most teens in the 2000's don't. A shame but if Hummel (or whatever his name was) wanted young customers, he needed to put on some Miley Cyrus or something. Oh, I think I threw up a bit in my mouth just saying that.

Again I spotted the flying hair and I went over to meet Cat. She was jumping up and down in tune to the Madonna music. You can probably picture the way she danced if you've ever, say, seen a chicken with anger issues. When she saw me she became flustered and stopped dancing.

"I didn't know you were a Madonna fan." I said.

"Who isn't?" she said, throwing her hands up. I chortled.

"Losers?" I said. She laughed chirpily, and we went to pick out some CDs.

We stayed a long while; there were dozens of artists and songs everywhere but we couldn't find any CDs that were just right. Cat had a taste for female 80's pop icons, which wasn't what we were looking for but I didn't say anything. She kept going for the Whitney Houston, Pat Benatar, and—no chiz—Madonna CDs, snatching them up hungrily. She was probably the first teenager I met who preferred Whitney over Gaga. It was refreshing to know some people still loved the classics like me.

I saw her hand hover over some 80's movie soundtracks and it clicked in my brain: they were the perfect dance numbers! Classics like _Dirty Dancing_ and _Footloose_ were perfect to teach Cat. I pointed them out to her, and she looked absolutely giddy.

"Oh, I love the dances in these!" she squealed. Happily, I collected the CDs, bought them (Cat also bought a Madonna one), and we parted ways. I had a hefty collection of good music at home, not just the ones I bought. But I wanted to discover Cat's tastes, so I could determine the best way to teach her. I was just happy she wasn't a Justin Bieber fangirl…ugh…

I left for my bedroom upon arriving home, awaiting meeting up with Cat again the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Did any of you watch **_**Victorious**_** last night? I was squealing like a little girl at the little Beck/Cat moment! I was so excited to see it! Dan must be watching us and reading our stories! He must know of the growing Cat/Beck fans! I'm so happy!**

**Beck's POV**

During school the next day I talked to Sikowitz about the space Cat and I would need to practice dancing, and he gave me the keys to a special dance room. The basement in my parents' house was concrete and damp, filled with mildew. And it was my parents' basement too, so it'd be more of a visit considering I lived in their driveway.

Once school was over I headed to the dancing room, CDs in my backpack, when I felt someone's arm slip into mine and begin dragging me away. I knew it was Jade—I walked her home every day so we could have time together. I hadn't told her that day I was tutoring Cat.

"But you walk me home _every day_." Jade said firmly after I told her, not showing any liking to Cat and my lessons.

"I know, but it's real important to Cat." I said, "I can't ditch her."

"Why not?" she asked. I sighed, knowing Jade wasn't going to be reasonable.

"Jade—" I started.

"Let me see in that backpack." She began tearing the backpack off me, unzipping it to find the contents. I tried to get her to calm down but she was having none of that. She rooted through my backpack and angrily shifted around the CDs, bent on finding something scandalous. After an unsuccessful attempt she shoved the backpack into me, and I slung it over my shoulder again.

"I don't like this arrangement." she snarled, "You and Cat together a lot…it just doesn't seem good…" I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and placed my tanned arm around her pale-white shoulders.

"Don't worry, babe," I assured, "Cat's just a friend who needs help, and I'm supplying that help. You know I love you." She smiled—something she rarely did—and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you better." she said. I laughed and kissed her forehead as I withdrew my arm. I waved her goodbye and she left through the doors of the school, and I went to the dance room.

I came to the door and twisted the golden key in the lock, and then I opened the door. Inside it was very spacious: the room seemed to go on for miles. The floor was glossed wood, and the window stretched up to the ceiling. Mirrors were around the room too, revealing a dozen copies of me. The lights overhead were huge and bright, shining down on me like the sun. There was a piano standing by the right wall of the place. I ran over to it. It was an old, brittle-looking piano; the black paint was chipping, making it look a bit ugly. I sat at the bench and placed my fingers on the keys. I pressed down to create a soft melody. It seemed to cause the room to come alive after a long sleep; the lights suddenly appeared brighter and the sight from the windows looked livelier as cyclists rode by and birds flew into trees.

As I played I noticed a silver portable radio perched atop the piano. Its cord ran to an outlet in the wall, and a couple CDs were next to it. I wondered whose radio would be here, in the middle of an abandoned dance room. Out of the blue a head popped up from behind the piano and radio, saying cheerily "Hi, Beck!" Shocked, I jumped from the bench and stumbled over it, falling behind it on my head, making a sickening _crash_ sound. The fall made me a bit dizzy but I was able to orientate myself in time to see someone over me, her face filled with guilt and worry. Guess who it was?

"Oh, sorry I scared you!" Cat said, offering a dainty hand. I took it and she helped me to my feet. I rubbed the sore spot that had just appeared on my back.

"It's okay." I answered, "How'd you get in here before me?"

"My brother picked the lock for me," she said, "I asked him to come and do it." I decided it best not to ask any questions about her brother, or anything else for that matter. I took my backpack off and placed it on the piano, next to Cat's radio, and took out the dance CDs. I grabbed the _Dirty Dancing_ one, took it out and popped it in. After that I turned to Cat.

"Ready to dance?" I asked playfully. She giggled and nodded. As the tune to _The Time of My Life _began, I stepped forward to the redhead.

"Okay, first off in dancing you have to be calm." I said, "Take a few deep breaths." Cat did so, and I then went to step two. "Next, you must be comfortable with your partner." I reached out and put my hands on Cat's hips. She looked nervous at the close proximity. She averted her gaze from mine, seeming almost embarrassed.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I asked, slowly taking my hands away.

"No!" she said, "I'm okay, it's just…I've never been this…_close_…to someone before. It's a little…nerve-wracking."

"If you're uneasy, it's alright." I said, backing away, "We can just—"

"No, I need to learn to dance." she said, stepping near to me, "I have to suck it up if I have to learn."

"Cat, if you're not—" I began, but she interrupted by saying she was okay with it.

"It's fine, Beck," she said, "I…trust you." I grinned at her and moved to place my hands once more on her waist. She still looked a little ill at ease but put her arms around my neck. She gave me a halfhearted smile and I nodded in encouragement.

"Alright, now give me your hand." I said, taking my right hand off her hip and leaving it in the air. She took her right hand away from my neck and intertwined our fingers. She seemed so fragile as I held her in my arms like that. I always knew how sensitive she was, but right then, my hand in hers, she appeared so weak, as though she needed help. I don't know why but an urge to help her with anything came over me; I wanted to help her in any way so she could stop being so feeble and be able to become strong-willed like Tori or Jade or—Heaven forbid—Trina. I shook this off quickly, trying to refocus on the moment.

"Slowly but steadily move as I do." I explained. I took a step forward and she stumbled backwards, uttering a little "Eep!" as she did. She hastily regained her balance. I took a step back after she did so, and she didn't follow straightaway so I half-dragged her. She fell into me, her foot coming down on mine. I winced and Cat, noticing the pain, apologized repeatedly.

"It's fine." I said, "Might be bruised, though." She looked close to tears after that and she bit her lip as it trembled. I immediately felt bad for saying that when I knew even the littlest thing could set her off. I assured her it was okay and not to cry, and she perked up as I gave her a calming grin.

We kept trying to get the hang of a box step without Cat crushing my feet. We weren't very victorious in that department, just to say. After a long hour of trying to teach that to Cat, the sky outside began to fall darker. I told Cat we should call it quits for the day and she agreed. She packed up her radio and music and we walked out to the parking lot. The school seemed so empty without the hundreds of students mingling about. I think Cat and I were the only ones left after that long while.

I got into my convertible when I saw Cat was standing by the side of the road, rocking on the soles of her shoes. I drove up to where she was standing and she turned to me.

"Need a ride?" I offered.

"No, my brother should be by…sooner or later." she answered, scanning the road for her brother's car. I couldn't leave Cat alone in the school parking lot to wait for someone when she didn't even know when he'd get there.

I reached over to the passenger seat and pushed the door open. She just stared skeptically at it as it flopped open. I said "I'll take you home. You can call your brother and tell him not to bother." After I explained Cat's face lit up with joy and she happily hopped in my car, shutting the door. She told me the directions to her house and I put the car in gear.

The air whipped at Cat's face as we drove. It caused her hair to blow around her face like a dancing fire. She giggled as the wind lapped at her skin and she raised her arms above her head like on a roller coaster. She was always so full of fun and happiness…just a pleasure to be with. At times it was like nothing could rain on her parade. Not even the cruelest, most monstrous person or thing could bring her down. But, of course, she _was_ fairly sensitive so this wasn't entirely true. However, it was hard to be grouchy around her.

I pulled up to her house and she got out of the convertible, still joyful and smiling. "Thanks for driving me home, Beck!" she said.

"You're welcome," I said, "Same time tomorrow?"

"You bet!" she yelled happily. I laughed and she waved me off as I drove away. I got to admit, it was…_fun_ hanging with Cat. She was so cool and bubbly…so unlike a lot of people but that's what made her herself. And I was very happy that she was the way she was.

But soon I'd realize someone else wasn't so happy.

**I hope the dance scene was okay because I'm not a dancer though my friend is. I can ask her for a little help, but I just hope that the dancing they do here is okay and realistic. If anyone has tips on dancing, I'll gladly take them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone requested I do Cat's POV. She's fun to do, but hard to keep her innocent ignorance too. I don't think I'll use Cat's POV a lot but here you go! A view of the story from Cat!**

**Cat's POV**

I watched as Beck drove off. He was super-nice to teach me dancing. I suck at it, you know. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be at that stuffy dance school in London with a bunch of obsessive dancing jocks by then. I mean I like London and London people; I just hate those kids at that school. I checked it out last summer before Mom dropped the bomb I might be going: Worst. Experience. Of my life. And I'm only sixteen.

I skipped up the porch steps to enter my house. My brother was placidly lying on the couch, asleep and snoring. I love him to death but he can be lazy…and weird, don't forget weird. Good thing Beck dropped me off or I might've been at the parking lot until school the next day.

"Cat?" my mom yelled. I gave a quiet growl. Mom and I weren't the best of friends since the news. I was none too happy to discover she was determined to make me the reincarnation of Michael Jackson. So what if I didn't dance well? My talents lay in other things.

"Yeah?" I said. She came into the living room doorway. Her hair was dark brown and totally curly, like mine would be if I didn't dye it or straighten it. One of the main reasons I did that to my head was because everyone compared me to her, and I liked being myself. Also, red velvet cupcakes are the best food ever and they're the same color.

"Why are you so late?" she snapped. I hadn't told her about the dance lessons; mainly because I didn't enjoy conversing with her lately.

"Beck Oliver was tutoring me in dance." I said, setting my backpack down by my bro, "We didn't realize we'd be late." My mom didn't reply to me for a moment, and I wondered why; I would've at least heard a grunt. I looked up to see her face was super-happy with a big grin.

"Beck Oliver?" she said, "As in, a boy?" Slowly, I nodded. Mom squealed joyously.

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy!" she cried, "You having a boyfriend—"

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone!" I interrupted; what the freak was she raving about? ! _Boyfriend_? ! Really, I've _never_ had a boyfriend! And she already knows Beck and Jade are the hottest couple at Hollywood Arts; why would she think I was dating him? !

"Ma, I'm _not_ dating Beck!" I said, "We're only friends. He's just tutoring me so I won't have to go to that snotty dance boarding school." I expected her to retaliate by saying the school wasn't snotty and a good learning experience (like she does _so_ often) but instead she just looked at me, puzzled.

"Oh, you're not?" she said, moving closer into the living room, "That's disappointing…"

"Thank you, mother dearest!" I said. So what, now I was a failure without a boyfriend? ! Chiz, I hate my mom.

"Cat, I'm merely disappointed for you." she said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Having feelings for a boy that's taken—"

"I have zero feelings for Beck!" I cried, backing away so her hand slid off. Where would she get the idea I liked Beck like that? ! She's so delusional! I wonder sometimes if she needs medication.

"Really?" Mom said, a truly surprised tone to her voice, "Huh. I thought every girl at your school was after him."

"Not me." I said firmly, walking to sit on an armchair. It's apparent I wasn't firm enough because Mom came over and stood next to me.

"I've seen his yearbook photo." she said, "Pretty handsome fellow." I didn't respond. Yeah, Beck _was_ cute but…no, we were only friends! I had _no_ romantic feelings towards him. Nada, zero, zilch! Besides, he loved Jade and she loved him. He was, as Mom put it, "taken". Not that that bothered me at all.

"And, from what I've heard, nice too," Mom continued, "Caring…friendly…polite…hot."

"Ma!" I practically screeched, "Don't be such a cougar!" Mom purely laughed and pecked my head.

"It's alright, Catty." she said, using that nickname I kind of hate, "I understand you have no feelings toward this Beck kid. You can be friends with dudes too and have no want for romance." She smiled and began walking away back into the kitchen. She snapped her fingers—like remembering something—and turned back to me.

"And thank him for giving you these lessons," she said, "I'd hate to send you away." She gave me a sickly-sweet grin and disappeared into the kitchen. _I'll bet you would, _I thought bitterly, snatching a magazine to calm my rising nerves. I always got a little cuckoo talking about certain subjects; reading helped cool me off. But the book I grabbed didn't help: it was last year's school yearbook.

I had flipped to a page that had a picture of Jade scowling at the camera and Beck next to her, smiling at her anger. I scrutinized Beck's face unwillingly: his smile was cute and his eyes were that soft, creamy, alluring brown…_You don't like Beck!_ I screamed inside my head, _You just know that he's super-hot because, well, he is! It's not like you suddenly have a crush or anything!_ I was never one to fawn over guys. I didn't really enjoy the whole "dating" scene. I was fine with friends and myself; I didn't need a guy. But seeing Beck in this light…ugh, it penetrated my ignorant, innocent force field! Anger building, I threw the yearbook. It hit my brother in the head, causing him to snort and awaken.

"What happened? !" he yelled. Usually I would apologize over and over again to the point it was hard to shut me up but I was so stressed I just said "Go back to your nap." Being un-Cat is not good for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I found a wicked awesome Cat/Beck video on YouTube! It's called "Cat&Beck/make up your mind". Watch it! It's amazing! I didn't make it, but who did is on fanfiction!**

**Beck's POV**

I was sitting at the piano after school, waiting for Lesson #2 of dancing. It had been twenty minutes upon my arrival and still Cat hadn't arrived. I wondered why she suddenly decided not to show up.

During school Cat was acting strangely. And I mean strangely as in more than normal. She didn't talk to me a lot and she appeared embarrassed when she did. She even avoided me by running off when I got too close. I repeatedly checked myself for smell; I smelt okay. And I didn't look like a rabid dog or anything. Why would she run off?

I ignored her behavior at first. I figured it must've been a Cat thing, so I decided not to worry about it anymore.

Jade was acting weird too—keeping me away from everyone she possibly could—but I knew why: she was worried about Cat. She got jealous fast and I could practically hear her thinking of ways to murder her. I constantly assured her Cat and I were friends and nothing more. But she stayed suspicious.

"I don't like you and Cat together so much!" she had hissed for the billionth time at lunch, "You know how every girl likes you and she can't be _that _different!"

"Jade, whether or not Cat feels romantically towards me—something I doubt," I had said, "—I only love you, so don't worry." She scowled in the direction of Cat and I held back an eye-roll. Soon her scowl lifted up into a somewhat evil smirk. It made me edgy; those grins were not safe coming from her.

"Alright," she had said, still flashing that malicious smile, "I won't worry." I know I should've been worried with that grin but I was always able to keep Jade tame—she couldn't do anything _too_ bad to anyone if I stepped in.

I wondered if Jade had done something horrible to Cat and that was why she hadn't appeared yet. Jade could do some pretty nasty things in a short amount of time. I hoped she hadn't done anything to Cat; she didn't have a reason to. At least, not a _logical_ reason.

I heard the creaking of a door. I looked to see Cat timidly entering, appearing somewhat afraid. I happily stood up to meet her. She noticed me as I sauntered over and her timidity increased: she stood rooted to the spot, her eyes resembling a deer in headlights. I wasn't sure why she was suddenly so afraid; I was only Beck.

"You alright, Cat?" I asked. She softened at the tone of my voice but didn't look too composed.

"Uh-huh." she squeaked. Her nervousness was evident and a little demoralizing. Before she'd been energetic and pumped to learn but know she was frightened, as though I was Michael Myers or something. She wasn't alright, I could tell, but for the sake of dancing I ignored it.

I pressed on the portable radio and music filled the room. Then I moved back to Cat and we went into our dancing positions: my hand on her waist, hers around my neck, our leftover hands entwined. She seemed even more timorous when we were so near. More than the first lesson; now she looked terrified. I asked her once more if she was okay.

"F-Fine!" she said, all too quickly, "D-Downright p-peachy!"

"Uh-huh…" I mumbled, "Alright then…" I again disregarded her apprehension and positioned myself. I hugged Cat's hand tighter to mine and a saw a bead of sweat trickle down her head.

"We've got the box step down," I said, "so let's try a bit trickier moves. First off, the dip. It's very common in most dances, but is harder than most would believe. We're just doing the standard dip; it's much easier than a tango or a salsa dip." She nodded inelegantly, her head wobbling about on her neck. It might've looked comical if she wasn't so scared-looking.

I secured my hand upon her so if she stumbled she wouldn't fall. We moved in a line again, back and forth. Thankfully her feet didn't crush mine. After awhile of situating to the dance movements, I decided to actually teach her the dip.

"Okay, hold me tight." I said, still moving, "You have to be strong as we do this so we don't fall." I stopped moving abruptly after saying this. I spun her downward so that she became almost horizontal. I curled my arm farther around her hips to steady her, and gripped her hand ever tighter. The quick burst of wind as we dipped had whipped her hair around, as mine. She looked silly as she attempted to blow the hair out of her face, and I started to laugh. She did the same, her uncomfortable vibe starting to mellow. Her giggle was light and smooth, like a schoolgirl having fun at the park.

"Wow, what a rush!" she said, "The blood's pumping now!"

"Yeah!" I said. She giggled again and her eyes sparkled. I never noticed how lovely her eyes were. That shade of brown was dazzling but soft…childlike…_beautiful_. I could feel my legs turned to Jell-O as I stared deeply into those pools of brown. She noticed my stares, and her laugh subsided so that she looked nervous as she had before. I swiftly moved her back upward into a vertical standing position.

"Well then, got that down." I said, smiling like an idiot. She timidly returned it. "Let's…do it again." I continued. She nodded, and we resumed our dancing stance. We entered the box step again, moving in fast motions. After she got back into the flow of it, I went to do the dip.

I swept her down again but instead of landing like before, she toppled over, pulling me with her. We both yelped as gravity yanked us downward onto the floor. With a _thud_, Cat had fallen, her arms out above her head, and I had fallen on top of her, my hands on either side of hers. The momentum kept pulling me harder down until we were both as flat as we could be.

Somehow, someway, gravity had pulled us down on top of each other. And somehow, someway, our lips had accidentally connected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beck's POV**

The entire world seemed to fade to black. The only thing that mattered was the girl I was kissing. Suddenly Cat's innocent cuteness turned into a beauty beyond the kind high school girls owned. She was supermodel gorgeous as I stared, wide-eyed, at her. And the skyrockets exploded in my mind, popping like mad with extraterrestrial fervor. Not even Jade could make such a dazzling fireworks display go off in my mind. Nor could Tori—heck, Tori wasn't even close to Cat.

It wasn't right, still. I was dating Jade; I was taken. It didn't matter how great the feeling was from the minute we connected. What mattered was I needed to move away before she could feel anything and jump to conclusions.

Hastily, I pulled off and scooted away but I stayed on the ground. Cat moved up to rest on the palms of her hands. She resembled a deer in headlights with the way she just gazed at me, wanting and waiting for an explanation to the impossible event that had just occurred. I didn't speak in fear of the unavoidable conversation that we'd have to have.

Cat spoke before me. "That…that…oh my gosh…I…I have to go." She stood up and gathered her stuff in a swift motion. Then she fled through the door in which she had entered, saying nothing more to me. I wanted to get her to stay but I was more of a coward in the speaking department than the staying department.

I finally stood. My vision was hazy and I had to grip the piano to steady myself. All I could see was Cat and it was confusing, painful, and plain irritating that I couldn't regain my usual smooth nature. Like Cat had affected me specially, when no one else could.

I decided I couldn't wait in the dance room all day. I gathered my stuff and headed outside. Cat wasn't anywhere in the halls, nor was she in the parking lot. I assumed she had ran home or taken her car—I wasn't sure if her brother still dropped her off or not. I wished I could've said something to calm her down and assure her the kiss was a mistake and nothing would come of it. But Cat had felt even more scared of it than I did, and when Cat's scared, she's gone in a flash, away from whatever caused the fear. This time that something was me.

Once in my convertible, I tried calling Cat on my cell. Not once did she pick up; I always got her answering machine. With a sigh, I gave up on contacting her and drove off. I hoped I'd be able to talk to her at school the next day without her running off.

Whilst driving punk-pop starting blasting from my phone. I picked it up in hopes it was Cat, but instead Jade's number appeared. Still I flipped it open and greeted her. When she spoke, she carried a deep, razor-sharp tone unlike her usual self.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Deep breathing came at the other end before she said anything.

"Just a little…congested." she said, her voice turning nasal. I knew that was a lie. Jade was the master of impressions; she could imitate anyone or anything and be convincing. She wasn't congested and I knew it—something was wrong.

"Fine then." I said.

"How's the, erm, _lesson_?" she said with obvious spite.

"We decided to end it early." I said, "Cat needed to go home for dinner." I heard a "Mm-hmm" from the other side but it didn't assure me at all. I was about to ask what was with the suspicious behavior when she spoke up:

"Gotta go." she said quickly and with stronger wickedness, "Got some stuff to do."

"Alright, later, babe." I said, but she had already hung up. I gave my phone an odd look, like it would explain Jade's dubious manner. Alas it did not, so I tossed it aside and continued in silence back home.

* * *

School was fairly uneventful. By "uneventful", I mean I didn't see Cat at all. It was no wonder she had disappeared; Cat's not one for pressure so whenever something awkward happens she either 1)has a nervous breakdown or 2)avoids anything that would give her stress of any kind, like staying home from school, where I'd be. I assumed she had gone with 2 because, as stated earlier, I couldn't find her. I found I was wrong but that shall be clandestine until further notice.

During lunch Cat wasn't sitting with the gang so my theory was still strong. I sat with Tori, Robbie, Rex, and André, and began to eat my cheeseburger.

"Beck, where's Jade?" Tori asked out of the blue. I popped my head up to find Jade was nowhere. _Wait, _I thought, _I didn't see Jade all day either. Guess I was too worried 'bout Cat to notice._ I shrugged as a reply.

"Don't know." I answered, "Y'all know where Cat is?" They all shook their heads.

"Nope." Robbie vocalized, "Weird. Did something happen during your dance lesson?" Now the group was staring at me intently, which didn't help my anxiety. The topic of the lesson was bothering me even the day after. I contemplated on whether telling the truth would be good. Probably no.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I answered, and went back to my burger without another word. They didn't say anything more, and continued to eat their own food. It was a mere ten seconds later that a shrill sound pierced the California air.

We all jumped from our bench seats—like others around us—and looked for the source of the sound. It resembled a scream; one that only dogs could hear most of the time. Tori, afraid, clung to André's arm. He stepped in front of her in case something might've popped out and attacked. Instead of a deranged creature, a girl came running. I knew her at once: Cat Valentine.

She was covered in fetid-smelling leftovers: foods of several kinds were mashed up and sticking onto her small body. It reeked heavily, and many kids by us retched and ran off with their trays. Her brown eyes were filled with trauma—she was close to tears. Though spotting her caused awkwardness and my stomach to clench, I went to her and brought her back to the table.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Tori shrieked, letting go of André's arm. Cat sniffled like a child as tears rolled down her goo-smeared face.

"I-I don't know!" she cried, "I wa-was going to my locker, but when I opened the door, this bucket fell on my head and I had all this gunk on me!" She sat on the bench and put her face in her hands as she sobbed. Tori and I sat beside her while Tori motherly wiped some of the goop off her face.

"It was odds-on some guy's idea of a joke." I said, more maliciously than I expected to. Cat lifted her tear—and muck—stained face to look at me. What was strange was there was no gauche feeling hanging there; Cat seemed to have forgotten our moment the other evening after the new event that had occurred. Not that _I_ minded; the less unease the better.

"I can't believe somebody would be this cruel." she murmured, so that only I could hear. I shook my head at the impeccable purity of her. No matter what she found good in all people, and didn't understand it when people weren't good. It made me want to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

"Well, that's the most I can get off." Tori said, throwing the gross napkin away, "You'll have to shower to get rid of the rest."

"Okay." Cat sniffed, "Thanks." She smiled the best she could at Tori, and looked over to me. "Will you go with me to my locker? I'm scared to go alone."

"'Course I'll go." I grinned at her with genuineness, took her hand, and led her inside. A couple of students were mingling about. I led Cat over to her locker; her décor was unique, as was every Hollywood Arts locker. On it was a painting of stars, hearts, and smiley faces. It was a bit five-year-oldish but I was cool with it. When we arrived at it, I asked her what all the decorations meant out of curiosity.

"It's happiness." Cat explained simply, and went to open her locker door. Her answer was so simple yet so profound that I found myself repeating her sentence numerous times. _Happiness_. She decorated her locker with _happiness_. Her reason was plain on the outside but on the inside…overwhelmingly deep. I admired her very much for that.

"Well, I'll just go—" I said when she seemed content, but a gasp made me stay. Cat was staring at a sticky note with horror. I looked over her shoulder to read the message:

_You haven't seen anything yet. That garbage dumping was only the beginning. Try anything again, and I'll bring out the big guns. You've been warned, you sunshine freakazoid._

I tore the note off her locker and crushed it with rage. The trash falling on Cat was no playful trick by a prankster—it was the work of someone with viler intentions. Who in the world, though, would want to harm Cat? She wouldn't hurt a fly! Whoever did this misunderstood and was blowing things way out of proportion.

"What am I gonna do?" Cat asked, trembling, "I don't even know how I made them upset! How can I stop when I don't even know what I started?"

"Calm down." I said softly, putting a hand on her back. Almost instantly she settled down, and gave me these fearful eyes. "We're going to find out who did this, and set 'em straight. I promise." Her face became bright with a smile at my words. Before I knew it she was hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, not one to be a killjoy.

"Oh, thank you!" she said, "I hope we find out soon!"

"Soon enough." I said, patting her back, "Soon enough." But I didn't know how soon, or if we'd find out before the foe struck for a second time. All I could be sure of was that I'd keep Cat safe until I knew. That was a promise I'd never break.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beck's POV**

Cat's incident made her a magnet. I spent the entire day with Cat in case her garbage-dumper could be caught in the act. Robbie, Tori, and André noticed me spending so much time with Cat that day. I could've sworn I saw Tori and André whispering about it but they might've been saying something else. Robbie didn't appear to like Cat preferring to hang with me over him. I didn't care if they thought it was weird; no one else was going to try to find the criminal, so it'd have to be me. But even _I_ couldn't catch everything.

Cat and I parted ways for one class. When the period was over I found out that she was the first one to bolt out the door, and ended up slipping on a puddle of water. She didn't break or sprain anything except her pride. She said she noticed a CAUTION: WET FLOOR sign a foot away, meaning it had to have been moved so she'd fall on purpose. That made me madder than the garbage. She also stated that when she headed to the bathroom to clean up, a water balloon suddenly was thrown at her face. She didn't see the culprit but she knew someone was out to get her. I can say for sure that I was angrier than I thought I could get. What in heck could Cat do to make somebody so nasty with pranks was impossible to think of.

School finished and no new pranks happened to Cat. However, the tricks that had been pulled earlier were enough to scar her for life. I went up to her as she collected her things to leave. Upon seeing me she looked terrified, and began checking over her shoulder. It confused me greatly; what did I do?

"Hey." I said, "What's the matter?" She gulped and shifted her feet in fretfulness.

"Well…" she said, "All these pranks started happening…after yesterday." A blush crept onto my face. She must've remembered the accident and now awkwardness would be with us again. I tried to return to my suave manner but being near her made me feel like I had no control. I wasn't used to being like that.

"And I figured that if we do the dance lessons again, they'll keep happening." she continued, "I mean, I don't wanna go to London but I'd rather that than getting pranked forever here because of something I don't even know I did." Her eyes looked heartbroken but she didn't break down and start crying like usual. She was being bizarrely calm talking about throwing away her career just to get away from this no-good idiot. I admired her for that but I couldn't let her throw in the towel.

"Maybe we can practice elsewhere." I said. Her eyes now looked interested and even hopeful. "Maybe at your house or mine." A gigantic grin came on her mouth, and soon she was hugging me _again_.

"That's phenomenal!" she shouted after letting go, "I have enough room in my basement to practice! You can come over tonight, okay?" I laughed a little at the eagerness but nodded still.

"Yeah, totally." I said, moving away, "See you then."

"Bye!" She waved me off, and then bounced away. I smiled to myself; there's no one like Cat Valentine.

* * *

I knocked hard on the door after going home and getting the stuff we needed. Her house was creatively painted: the walls were a placid blue whilst the door stuck out like a sore thumb with its orange color. The white fence surrounding the front yard didn't help much either. I remembered the location of Cat's house from dropping her off that one day. In fact, it was the day before she started acting weird and the whole commotion of tricks happened. Wonder if it somehow connected?

The orange door swung open to reveal a lady—about in her 30s—who looked uncannily like Cat. Most likely her mother. I could place what Cat would look like if she didn't do anything to her hair just by staring at her mom: Mrs. Valentine's hair was coiled and a mousy (yet elegant) brown. Her eyes weren't the hypnotizing brown of Cat's, though; instead they were a delicate green. She was still a beautiful woman—I guess that's where Cat gets it. Wait…did I just think Cat was beautiful? Oh geez, that kiss messed me up in the head.

She smiled broadly and her green eyes enlarged somewhat at seeing me. "Oh, you're Beckett Oliver!" I half-grinned, a little nervous at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah." I said, "Beck." Mrs. Valentine looked like a child at Christmas upon seeing me. It's as if she knew something I didn't.

"Yes, yes." she said, waving her hand as a signal for me to enter, "Come on in, Beck! Cat's up in her room practicing. Catty, your friend's here!" _Catty?_ I thought, _Cute. I mean…man!_ I tried to think of other things as I set my backpack and radio down before sitting on their sofa. At least, I tried until I found myself sitting on a pair of legs.

"Whoa!" I shot up real fast after finding a guy sleeping there. He snorted and shifted after I stood. Mrs. Valentine glowered at him as he got up groggily from his nap.

"Really, Keith, all you do is sleep!" she scolded, "At least wake up for company!" "Keith"—who I took to be Cat's brother—grimaced at me. I think it was an attempted smile so I'm just gonna leave it at that. He didn't stay long to treat me before he headed to the kitchen. His mom sighed as he disappeared to eat.

"I apologize." she said to me, flashing another award-worthy smile. "Keith's a bit on the lazy, odd side. But don't judge Cat for that. She's totally different!" _Yeah, more like the enthusiastic, odd side,_ I thought_._ Mrs. Valentine gestured to the sofa, so I sat again without fear of humans below. She sat beside me, hands folded in her lap, legs crossed.

"So, how are you and your girlfriend doing?" she asked. Okay, nothing weird about my friend's mom whom I've never spoken with asking about my love life! If you didn't catch the sarcasm, leave now.

"Fine." I said, "Jade's gonna be in the showcase. She's singing—" I couldn't say another word about Jade before Mrs. Valentine cut in.

"Oh, yes, the showcase!" she said, "Cat is so happy that you're teaching her dance moves for it, as am I! I really don't want to send her away to London but if she cannot dance, it's a last resort."

"Uh…yeah, alright." I said, scooting a bit away, "You're welcome. Cat's really been improving—"

"I know, I've seen some of her dance steps when she practices in the basement." she interrupted, "She's getting much better. I'm not sure on what dance or song she'll do in the showcase but I trust in her, as I trust in you."

"Thank you." I said. Dang, could this lady _talk_. I bet my monthly allowance Cat's peculiarity originated on her mom's side of the family. "We went shopping, and she said she liked Madonna—"

"Does she ever!" There she goes again. "She is Madonna's number one fan! You do _not_ know how many times we've had to listen to _Material Girl_ on road trips! Hoo boy!" I let her ramble on for awhile. What was the use? Thankfully Cat hustled down the stairs soon. My head was about to implode from hearing Mrs. Valentine talk. A nauseated look passed over Cat's face when she spotted her mother and I (but mostly her mother) chatting.

"Hello, Catty." Mrs. Valentine said, almost slyly, "Your pal Beck and I have been chitchatting about you."

"Y-You have?" Cat whimpered. What was up with her? "'B-Bout what?"

"Just how I'm grateful he's teaching you and such." she said. She stood while smirking at her daughter and moved toward the kitchen. "I'm going to go and eat with your brother. Go on and get to the lesson." Cat blushed a color that matched her locks; her mom laughed as she entered the kitchen.

"Sorry about Ma." Cat apologized, "She has this thing about me and guys. She's afraid I'll die alone with my 'bipolar' attitude."

"S'okay." I replied, "She's just bein' a mom." Cat shook her head.

"A _freaky_ mom." she whispered. We both chuckled with our hands over our faces so Mrs. Valentine wouldn't hear us, and gathered our things to head to her basement.

I expected a damp gray room made of stone with pipes and an unfinished roof. Instead, I got a lavish wooden floor and a ceiling decorated with paintings of swirls and spheres with magnificent colors. The walls were painted the same way with suns, stars, lakes, trees, and animals added. In one corner was a big screen television with a popcorn maker, candy counter, and soda machine like in fast food joints. On the wall was a built-in cabinet of CDs and DVDs and VHSs. Seats like the actual movies were in front, complete with red, silky-smooth covers and cup holders. Next to it was a pool table and vintage posters from the 40s and 50s. On the other side was barren land; enough room for dancing. This basement kicked butt.

"Wow." I moaned in satisfaction, "This room is beast. Are your parents, like, zillionaires?"

"Nah," Cat said, an embarrassed smile playing on her lips, "They saved their money to create a playroom like this for their kids when they were born. We're not broke but a lot of money, time, and effort went into this place. After Keith and I grew up, Ma sold all the baby toys and bought a pool table. The movie screen's been there all along for us to watch Disney movies and such. And now"—she pointed to the barren spot—"I've got room for my theatre practices. Acting and singing and…kinda dancing."

"Well, that 'kinda' is about to be 'a lotta'." I kidded. Cat giggled at my not-so-funny joke as I set up my radio. She walked to the middle of the room while I went rummage through her collection of music. Since the incident I was scared it would repeat itself somehow, so I wanted to get a faster song to play.

"Uh, Beck?" squeaked Cat. I turned around to see her looking at me, almost hopefully. "I…I wanted to show you something."

"Sure." I said, "What is it?"

"Erm…you guys know how I take singing classes at Hollywood Arts, right?" she asked. I nodded. "None of you have actually heard me sing and…I…wanted you to hear me." I was compelled to drop to my knees when she said this. The reason is Cat was supposed to be one of HA's best singers but she never did anything bigger than background vocals in plays because she didn't _look_ the part. Everyone who wasn't in her class had never heard her sing, which is why it's kind of an honor to.

"T-Totally." I stuttered, leaning against the walls, "Show me what you got." She smiled at me again, and ran over to the cabinet. After quickly snatching her music of choice, she zoomed back to the radio where she put it in and on. When the tune started playing, I instantly recognized the song, and it made me grin: Madonna, of course.

"_Something in the way you love me won't let me be._" Cat sang. It's like I died and went to heaven, her voice was _that_ good. Professional. And they didn't let her have lead roles in musicals? Morons.

"_I don't want to be your prisoner so, baby, won't you set me free?_" she continued, "_Stop playin' with my heart, finish what you start, when you make my love come down. If you want me, let me know! Baby, let it show. Honey, don't you fool around._" She was trying to dance whilst singing but, trust me, her dance moves weren't as good as her voice. Why I did it, don't ask me; I just found my legs moving over to her. At her side, I took her hand. She let me but didn't stop crooning.

"_Just try to understand,_" she sang while I pulled her along, swaying to the beat, "_I've given all I can 'cause you got the best of me!_" I swung her round in a circle to my other side. She giggled before going back to the song.

"_Borderline…feels like I'm going to lose my mind._" I wrapped my free arm around her waist, she wrapped hers around my neck, and we both moved back and forth in rhythm with the tune. It was much more relaxing to just freely dance than to explain step-by-step everything we needed to do. She never stopped singing which made it all the more fun to dance around. As we both just boogied like crazy, a thought came into my head randomly: Jade and I had never danced together. Not fast, not slow, not wild. Never had we danced together. She didn't like dancing at all ("It's so corny," she once said). Cat was practically the girl I had my first dance with. For a guy like me, a first dance is as important and special as a first kiss.

Once "Borderline" ended and another Madonna song started playing, I went over to flip the radio off. When I turned around Cat looked giddier than she ever had. I smiled in response to the giant happiness radiating off her.

"Wow," she said, "I've never sang in front of somebody like that before."

"Well, I'm honored I was the first to hear you, Miss Streisand." I said, bowing. She giggled and curtsied (despite the fact she was wearing jeans).

"You're welcome, Mister Astaire." she said. We both acted all prim and proper as though we were really famous Broadway stars meeting at a charity gala. We were so caught up in our own funny world I forgot we hadn't _really_ gotten to the official lesson. Eh, it could wait.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Cat asked me after awhile of just talking. I shrugged, my code for yes. I didn't really want to but I said yes to make her happy. Most of her movies were probably Disney princess or chick flicks. No, I'm not some sexist pig—that's just how Cat was. Jade had zombie apocalypse and gore-filled war films. Need I say more?

Cat surprised me when she pulled out a horror picture: _Invaders From Hell_. It sounded like every other B-rated scary movie but Cat looked uncomfortable picking it out. If she didn't like it, why didn't she pick one she _did_ enjoy? Like, a good ol' comedy or romantic tale?

"I didn't know you were one for horror." I said, casually trying to get her to put it back. She didn't, and instead gave a faux grin.

"Yeah, it's really…cool." she said, her voice higher than usual as she stared at the grotesque cover. "You and Jade always go to see those really freaky movies so I thought you'd want to see this." That's why she picked it out—to please me. What'd really please me would be to see her pleased, not queasy.

"Only if you wanna." I said. She bobbed her head, looking sick.

"O-Okay then…" she stammered, going to put the movie in, "I-It'll be lo-loads of _fun_!" I felt like a jerk not doing anything to make her forget about the film but she was so determined to watch it that I just let it slide. After making some popcorn and pouring us some Cokes, Cat and I sat down in the soft theater chairs to watch _Invaders From Hell_.

The whole thing was a stupid cheese-fest. By far the cheesiest attempt at horror I'd ever seen. It started out with a bunch of zombie-like things crawling out of sewers and holes in the ground with pitchforks and fire. Then it cut to a slumber party with a bunch of girls talking about Patrick Swayze and James Cassidy (yeah, it's that _old_, too). All of them were giggling about how "hot" the celebs were, and one kept saying to tell ghost stories. After one was told, another girl was frightened but they told her to toughen up. When the invasion came to their house, she was the first to go. And the special effects were horrible, but Cat kept screaming the entire time.

As an invader sucked out the brains of her father, Cat's brown eyes got wide and she let out another bloodcurdling screech. The room must've been soundproof 'cause there's no way her mom couldn't have heard her otherwise.

"Cat, Cat, it's just a movie." I consoled, chortling at the cheesiness of it in a try to make her feel better. She didn't look any less frightened, and I knew she still had the heebie-jeebies when a bunch of invaders ate the family cat.

"They ate the cat," she whimpered, "and my name's Cat. What if they come for me next?" I rose a single puzzled eyebrow at her reasoning. I wasn't cruel enough to laugh at the notion like Jade surely would do. Jade…I was still thinking about why I hadn't seen her on campus or talked to her at all. I tried contacting her on my cell but all I got was her answering machine. She always picked up at _least_ on the last ring. If she was sick or out of town, she would've told me, so I ruled that out. I pushed my girlfriend out of my mind then because the terrified girl sitting next to me wasn't _quietly_ being terrified.

"No, not the basement!" she shouted to the teenage boy as he opened the door to his cellar. Of course, the minute he opened it a Hell-dweller popped out and began tearing his stomach open. Cat screamed once more, burying her face in my chest. I instinctively put my arms around her shaken frame, rubbed her back, and softly said "It's okay, it's okay, they're not real, it's okay." Cat never picked her head up from my chest, and just continued sobbing as the invaders from Hell continued to eat the people of the small town alive. After the end credits came on, I found Cat had fallen asleep. Her cheeks were tear-stained but she looked content in her sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't dream of zombies and demons crawling from the pits of Hell and invading her bedroom. I picked Cat's weightless body up and carried her bridal style up out of the cellar.

Mrs. Valentine was watching some soap opera when she heard us. A grin came upon her features at her sleeping daughter's body, and gestured to the sofa. I went over and gently laid the girl on it.

"Thank you." her mother told me, as I went back down to grab my stuff. I smirked.

"For the lesson or for carrying her up like that?" I joked.

"I think you know, Beck." she whispered before going back over to Cat. My smirk faded a little, for I did know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beck's POV**

Jade showed up at school the next day.

She acted as though nothing had happened, as though she was there yesterday. I tried asking but her reply was always "I was out." Knowing that when Jade refuses to talk, you better not talk, I left it at that but the question stayed in the back of my brain.

The two of us were sitting at our table during study hall while we did everything _but_ study. You may think having study halls at a performing arts school is dumb but some kids need the time to practice several different things. A song or a dance or even a skit. Just because we didn't solve math equations or read about the Civil War didn't mean we sat around like morons.

"Which musical should I sing from," she asked, showing me her portfolio of sheet music, "_Wicked_ or _RENT_?"

"Both have Idina Menzel so that's a win-win." I said. She didn't like my lack of answer, shown by a sneer.

"Be serious, nitwit." she said, "What do you think of _West Side Story_? C'mon, Beck, help me! Sikowitz needs an answer by Tuesday!"

"It's only Friday, don't worry." I said, patting her hand. She pulled it away, murmuring coarse language under her breath, and began flipping through the pages of her repertoire. Realizing she was now awarding me the cold shoulder, I decided to look around campus for something interesting.

It was hard enough for me to help out _one_ girl with the showcase, let alone two. I'll admit it was easier to help Jade because all she wanted was a song choice but I still knew the terror of showing my opinion and then by some means it end up being bad. If I chose a song for Jade and it was too difficult or disliked by the majority of judges, then she'd hate me forever…or at least a long time. Cat worried me more than Jade because she wouldn't hate me—she'd hate herself. That was something I couldn't live with.

Speaking of her, the redhead came bouncing down with Robbie at her side, talking animatedly to him. He smiled but it was a bit of a strained one, as if he wasn't enjoying the conversation. I'd been there many times with Cat; it wasn't unpleasant truly. Baffling is a better word.

"…super-scary but Beck was totally nice about it," she chatted, "He told me it wasn't real—even though my brother says an invasion of monsters is likely—and I listened to him but it was sorta hard _not_ to be afraid. When the dude went down to the basement, and got attacked, I screamed so loud and jumped into Beck! He told me everything was alright and…" Her rapid voice got quieter and incomprehensible as the two moved past our table and down the campus. I saw Jade's expression change at the mention of my name but she stayed smooth about it. Once the pair was out of earshot, she lifted her head up to look at me.

"Um, what'd she say?" she asked, a hint of spite in her tone. I smirked at her envy and decided to make a joke, albeit that may end with my head unattached from my body.

"You're speaking to me again?" I said. She grinded her teeth at my tease but I remained suave through it.

"She said something about you." she said, dog-earing a page in her folder like she really didn't care about my answer.

"Yeah," I said, "we watched a movie in her basement after I gave a lesson."

"Oh, superb, we're back to the 'lessons'," she said, doing air-quotes for the last word. I sighed, expecting her to be malicious at the idea of me teaching Cat.

"Jade, nothing happens then," I said, "other than dancing. We're not, like, secretly going out on dates."

"I never said that." she said, raising an eyebrow like she'd caught me in the act. I scooted over so that I was next to her and planted a kiss on her cheek; perhaps turning on the charm would make her realize not to be jealous.

"I love you, Jades." I said, "You don't need to make a whole charade of these dance lessons." She grunted, snapped shut her portfolio, and stood up. She was the queen of cold shoulders, I'd found.

"I gotta go." she said, "If you're wondering whether or not I love you back, that'll be revealed once I'm sure about this 'dance' business." Clutching her folder of music to her chest, she walked off. I sighed again because I knew better than to chase after her like some dependant boyfriend. That may've been her want but she was smart enough to know I wouldn't follow her, begging for mercy. It'd wear off in due time, so for now I was going to continue teaching Cat.

That is, until the pranks would arise another time.

* * *

This time the prank was a doozy: Sikowitz wanted Cat to give him a list of the songs she was considering to use for her dance. Her folder (much like Jade's, for every performer at Hollywood Arts needed a portfolio) was sitting, ready, in her locker. When she opened her door, the folder was there but the paper within it was shredded to pieces. I knew this because it was during class that he sent her to get it. When she came back everyone was shocked while I was also appalled.

Sikowitz told her everything would be fine and that it'd all get taken care of. I expected him to take her to the principal's office to report the vandalism but instead he went on to do drive-by acting exercises for the class. Everyone else went along with it, pretending to be plumbers, but I stayed in my own little world of worry. Dumping garbage on someone is one thing. Tearing up her music is quite another.

Whoever did this wanted war.

And I intended to fire the first shot.

* * *

I stood by the wall seven feet away from Cat's locker. She was talking to Tori a few paces away at the Latina's locker. Whether they were discussing boys or cupcakes was lost on me but I was ignoring them. I figured if Cat was distracted, the one who was pulling all these pranks would try another one, and I'd be there to catch them in the act.

No one showed up and nothing happened to Cat. Twenty full minutes passed with Tori and Cat chitchatting and the rest of the hallway barren. After five of those twenty minutes, I decided the culprit may not show their face with me watching her. So I yanked out a book from backpack and pretended to read. I wasn't sure which one it was but I just cared about doing the world a justice.

"Hey." I lifted my head to look up at a curly black head with wire-rimmed spectacles; Robbie. He was holding his puppet (he claimed it's an offensive term but I really didn't know what to refer to it as otherwise). I responded with my own greeting and went back to "reading". Robbie and I were on okay terms. Not friends per se but he was cool to hang out with most of the time.

He leaned against the wall with me, his eyes on the book cover. "I didn't know you were a, uh, fan of poetry?" he said. The last word befuddled me so I twisted it around to see it was one of Jade's depressing poetry books. She stuffed them in my backpack from time to time—I should've realized that most papers in my backpack were hers, except for some textbooks, play scripts, sheet music, and the occasional Chinese takeout menu.

I grumbled to myself and dropped the book back in my abyss of a knapsack. "Er, that was Jade's," I replied, "How're you?" I figured that if I appeared to be talking to Robbie, Cat's secret despiser would feel free to do what they may, and I'd be there to catch them.

"Meh." Robbie said, "Life's real routine lately. It'll be a relief when the showcase rolls around—maybe all that singing, dancing, and acting will perk me up."

"Hopefully Cat will be one of those that makes you feel better." I said with a grin, "She's been improving since we started the lessons. Soon she'll be one of the best dancers this side of California." Okay, so perhaps I was exaggerating a bit, but I was confident in Cat. Her will to be great at things was stronger than you'd expect and her determination was starting to evolve into bona fide talent. I was ecstatic because the thought of losing her was unbearable. At the beginning of the dance fiasco, it made me glum to think Cat would be in London for her entire performing arts education. But over the course of time—with the lessons and added togetherness—it made Cat and I more so friends than acquaintances and…her leaving? I'd lose a part of me if she did.

Robbie smiled at my words but it was only a half one. "Oh…yeah, I guess." he said, "You must be teaching her a lot of cool steps."

"I'm doing what I can." I responded, "She has potential. What she really needs is a nudge." Robbie bobbed his head, looking deep in thought. I knew he had to be because Rex was not talking—at all. Normally it cuts into the conversation but, when Robbie wants to be serious, he forgets. Sometimes he remembers and tries to cover up with the dummy but mostly it stays quiet.

"So…" he said, chuckling tensely, "You two…getting along?" Cocking an eyebrow, I answered "Pretty much." His expression tightened somewhat, like this wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"Oh." he said, "You, um…hanging out a lot…other than dance lessons?" _What is this, Twenty Questions?_ I thought, somewhat annoyed. Robbie's inquiries were starting to make me curious; why did he care if Cat and I got along or hung out?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He opened his mouth and then closed it, only to continue opening it. At a loss for words, his puppet finally jumped in.

"He means have you and Miss Redhead been getting cozy?" Rex said, "You know, _more than friends_?" As the words processed in my brain, I became shocked. When Jade said it, I knew it was just due to jealously. But when Robbie (or technically Rex, if you prefer that) said it too, I began to question how Cat and I were. If people thought we looked or acted like we were something more, what did that mean? It had to mean Cat was showing some sort of attraction to me because I felt nothing for her. Nothing. Nothing...?

The scene of our kiss entered my mind. It affected me like none of Jade's or even that one of Tori's. It was sweet…it was amazing…it meant something. It was only a kiss, though; one kiss compared to many by Jade.

But this was different.

"What…no!" I said, too loudly, "No way! We're just friends! If you, um, wanna ask her out, that's fine. I'm cool with it." Robbie grinned at my words but inside I felt like I made a mistake. I kept repeating to myself _I love Jade, not Cat. Jade, not Cat._ It wasn't working, if that's your next question.

"Oh, okay!" he said, "I just was asking, but if you're okay with that…okay. Are you sure, though?" _No!_ I yelled inside, _No, I'm not!_ Could I say that? Heck no! So I acted like nothing was wrong and told him it was fine. It came out weaker than my previous sentences and I could sense Robbie knew I was uncomfortable with the notion. His grin faltered but he said "Thanks for telling me" and left. I watched him go, and the overwhelming urge to run after him and tell him to stay away from her came over me but I resisted. Jade was my girl and Cat wasn't nor would she be. Simple as that.

Except it wasn't that simple.

**Apologies for the lack of updates! I'm not going to give any lousy excuses; all I really can say is review! I love to hear your opinions and critique!**


End file.
